The Refuge School
by Miss 1004
Summary: The students of Drumastrang arrives to Hogwarts once more! What is the reason why the worthy Durmstrang students came all this way to meet the Hogwarts students?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is Miss 1004…and this is my first Harry Potter story! (and also my first story on fanfics…) I hope you like it! Part 1 is mostly descriptions of the characters and the setting, but it will get better soon. (I hope……;;) Enjoy! -v

- Miss 1004

Part 1: Head of a Chicken

Marie and Violet grinned as their boyfriends argued along the long corridor towards the entrance to the courtyard while Michelle rolled her eyes. "Will you two EVER stop?" she exclaimed.

"But Michelle," replied Jared with a pleading look. "Nick says that HIS chocolate frog card collection is better than mine! …Violet, tell him that my collection is better than his!"

Violet glared at Jared and sighed. Kevin gasped and yelled, "LOOK! A GIANT SPIDER!" "ARGGGHH!" screamed Jared, flailing and jumping into Violet's arms. Violet rolled her eyes at him once more.

"Really Kev," said Marie, "For once, why don't you stop intimidating poor Jared," she eyed him with her eyebrow dangerously arched. "and do something more…well I dunno… PRODUCTIVE?"

"Hmmm…" Kevin scratched his head, appearantly deep in thought while Violet was having trouble trying to pry off Jared's fingers off her neck. They all walked off silently to the courtyard. When they arrived, Marie slipped on her glasses and began to read 'Secure Jobs for Insecure Boyfriends' in a corner. Michelle sat beside her and braided Violet's hair.

The group first got to know each other when they arrived to Durmstrang their first year. They happened to be the few students with an American heritage, (except Michelle, who was a Korean) and made friends with each other. Marie Moore was a girl who had wavy blond hair with blue eyes; she always had a book clamped tightly to the side of her arm, or a bag slung over her shoulder. Although she looked like a rule-abiding girl, she could turn very hyper after a few cups of caffeine. Kevin Parmley (Marie's boyfriend) and Jared Collins (Violet's boyfriend) was always a two-some; making jokes with each other and causing trouble around the entire school. Michelle Park was an Asian; she had shoulder length brownish-black hair with yellow streaks in it, brave (more like having no second thoughts whatsoever), standing up to people bigger than her (although she herself was not a small person) and making people laugh. Last was Violet Erickson, a shy but brave girl with brown hair with tinges of purple (which Michelle loved; "purple on brown hair? Its so rebel-ish! I love it!") in it; shoulder length. Her eyes were blue. (she was more of a serious student than Michelle, but somehow, they got along perfectly.)

"Woah," blurted Kevin, making everyone's head turn. "Krum." He pointed his finger towards the slouched figure striding towards the courtyard.

Several of the girls sitting by the tree giggled and hurriedly put on their makeup while others patted their hair. Michelle heard one of them say, "Do you think he'll take a picture with me?"

Krum walked towards them and sat down. He muttered something to Marie and she nodded, her face dissapearing behind her book. Krum got up and walked off towards the castle.

"What'd he say?" asked Michelle curiously. "Oh, nothing," she said, still deeply interested in her book. "Just saying that Durmstrang will be needing a new Headmaster this year." She paused, as if to tell her friends that she didn't mention something important.

"Did he say anything else?" asked Jared casually (Violet could tell that he was getting excited). "Hmmm…" said Marie. "He said the school will be moving its location," she said, eyeing Jared's bewildered face. "But only until we find a new Headmaster." She finished hastily.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, dumbfounded. "But…"

Marie cut him off, annoyed that she was interrupted once more. "Yes, we are moving the location of our school. Now if you don't mind, Im going to get back to my book. It might help you get a secure job in the future. NOT that you need it." said Marie sarcastically, emphasizing the 'Not.'

Jared stared at her open-mouthed. He swirved to look at Violet, who gave a nodd of approval to Marie, and turned around, muttering something like, "When would he ever learn?" and sat still until her braids were finished.

Jared looked up at the darkening sky and muttered, "Wish I was Headboy…"

"Now, now, Jared," said Kevin. "You don't want Vi to get upset again, do you?" He gulped and said, "No." while Violet pretended she hadnt heard a thing.

Violet and Marie were good friends, but they were once rivals; the head of Durmstrang the previous year (Karkaroff) had trouble deciding the position of Headgirl between the two. But Marie got the badge in the end. Violet wasn't very happy when she found out.

"Its getting late," said Michelle after some time. "we better get back inside."

"POP!"

Violet, Marie, and Michelle turned towards the direction where the noise came from. Jared's head had turned into that of a chicken's. Kevin was laughing his head off. "That suits you, Jared! A chicken head for a chicken brain!" Michelle and Marie laughed along. Kevin was positively howling now. Violet frowned towards her boyfriend and turned around. "Marie, when will you be finished with that book you're reading?"

Well, that's the first part of the story! I hope you enjoyed it…. Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, long time no update! Ehh….maybe its because noone came to review me….(sharpens knife) Well, if you're ever here, please please PLEASE tell me what you think…and….Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Most of the characters so far are mine, and based off of my friends. But I wish that I did own Harry Potter!

Part 2: The News

"Wow," said Michelle after opening up the 'Daily Prophet.' "he's on front page again…that Harry Potter is really something." She passed the paper to Violet. "Hmmm…he seems to be the type that girls go after only because he's famous." Violet said as she put down the paper to pour herself some cereal into a bowl. An owl suddenly swooped down and dropped a letter into Michelle's lap.

"Whos that from?" asked Marie, joining the breakfast table and looking extremely tired.

"Its from Cho." said Michelle, opening up the letter carefully.

"Cho?" repeated Kevin. "Your cousin who goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yupp," said Michelle, grabbing a roll from from the basket and taking a bite out of it. "Lets see what she wrote…" She sat there silent for a few minutes and put the letter down. "Marie, do you have a pen?" Michelle asked as she pulled out a parchment from her bag.

"Yea. Why?" responded Marie as she quietly reached for a cup of coffee. She sipped silently for a second and put the cup down.

"I need to write back to Cho," said Michelle. "Can I borrow it?"

"Yea, sure." Marie passed the feather pen towards Michelle while she started on her second cup. "What'd she say?"

"Shes raving on about Cedric Diggory...and Harry."

Violet snorted into her orange juice and looked at Michelle. "Harry? Harry POTTER?" she stared at Michelle. Marie gave an inquisitive look as she drained her second cup. Her hand was slightly unsteady. "Michelle," said Marie, her voice filled with excitement. "Violet? Jared? Kevin? I have some news."

"Uh oh….shes had too much coffee again…." Kevin slapped his hand on his forehead. "Guess what it is, guess what it is, GUESS WHAT IT IS!" yelled Marie, slapping her hands on the table and making her cup of coffee spill across the smooth, polished surface of the table. Everyone in the room was silent and looking at her, and Jared dove under the table to save himself from embarrasment.

Marie stretched her hand out for her cup of coffee, but Kevin lunged at her, pulling her back and hollering, "No more coffee for you, you hear? No more coffee!" He dragged Marie out of the room with some difficulty while Marie was screaming, "GUESS! GUESS! GUESS!" The crowd watched with interest as Marie and Kevin dissapeared from the breakfast room. Violet and Michelle shrugged while the room resumed back to its noisy self again.

After breakfast, all the girls and boys separated for their dormitories. Violet and Michelle muttered the password to a statue in front of them, and soon, there appeared a little doorknob on the foot of the statue. Violet turned the doorknob. She hunched down and crawled in, Michelle closely at her heel. What seemed to be nothing but a small and stony statue on the outside became a large but cozy dormitory fitting all of the 5th year girls comfortably in the inside.

"Where's Marie?" asked Violet as she scanned the gigantic room. "I dunno," replied Michelle, flopping down on her bed. "she was pretty excited about giving us some news, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…" Violet sat on her bed also. "must have been pretty good…"

"You think?" said Michelle, sitting upright. "cause she hasn't been that excited since…." she frowned, trying to recall the last time Marie had an episode concerning caffeine. "Nah, I give up! Too much headache…" and with that, she flopped back on her bed.

Michelle and Violet were in a very deep conversation about their classes when Marie came in, looking calmer than the last time they've seen her, but trying to stifle her excitement.

"Marie!" yelled Violet, making some girls' head turn. She quickly turned crimson. "Where've you been?" she whispered, looking embarrassed.

"The apothecary. Kev said I needed some calming potion and took me to Mr Burns. He made me sit there for an hour….that crazy old man…" she sat there looking disgusted. "Anyway…"

Michelle quickly cut her off. "Yes, Marie! We're dying to hear the news…spill up!"

She grinned. "You remember how Krum said that we're temporarily moving our location?" She lowered her voice so only Violet and Michelle could hear. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"What? We're going to Hog-"

Violet quickly put her hand over Michelle's face to muffle up her voice. "Sorry," said Michelle apoligetically.

"That's quite alright," said Marie happily. "I knew you'd be excited. Hogwarts is supposed to be the best wizarding school for ages!" She dropped her voice again. "But this is supposed to be a secret. Madame Maxime was here today to tell the Headboy and girl that she'd be taking us to Hogwarts…she wont be breaking the news until next week--so make sure you do not tell anybody!" she seperated the last couple of words dramatically.

"We wont!" chimed Violet and Michelle.

"Good." said Marie, giving a nood of approval. "I'd better go tell the boys what's going on—be back soon!" and with that, she dissapeared out of the room.

The next couple of days were extremely hectic. Apperantly, Jared had trouble keeping the little secret and had blabbed to some boys in his dormitory, (Kevin had to give him a lecture about the level of trust and loyalty in his veins.) and when Marie found out, all she had to do was stop the news spreading towards the other students. (A.N: Yes, quite simple, no?) All afternoon, she tried negotiating with the boys and even tried threatening them—by that time she was extremely paranoid.

"I swear," said Marie through gritted teeth. "that if you blab a single word to the other students, I will permanently stick your mouth together!"

Jared absent-mindedly brought his fingers to his lips and gasped. Violet had a 'I-pity-you-so-much-if-there-was-a-way-to-get-you-some-brains' kind of look.

"Marie, have some breakfast." said Kevin, offering her a piece of buttered toast.

"No thanks," she replied, exhausted. "Now if you don't mind, Im going to report to Krum about the infectious epidemic that some lunatic started. Good day." Jared looked abashed and stared at the ceiling, humming a tune. Michelle stared into nowhere in particular with blank eyes.

"Michelle?" Violet shook Michelle by the arm roughly. "Michelle, you're dribbling your orange juice-"

"I-what?" she spluttered. She hastily wiped her chin with a napkin.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hogsmeade." said Michelle simply.

"A what?" asked Violet.

"Hogsmeade." She repeated. "It's a village near Hogwarts." she said, answering Violet's questioning looks. They have the most amazing shops there! Cho suggests a tea shop called Madam Puddifoot's--she says its really cute," she paused. "she's been there with Cedric Diggory a couple times. She wants to go there with Harry too."

"Woah!" said Jared. "is she a player?"

Michelle flashed her eyes menacingly. "If you say ONE MORE WORD about my cousin that way, I'll jinx-"

"You? Jinx me? You were never good at jinxes, Chellie, you always-"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Violet. "I WILL do it for her, Jared! If you don't shut your trap this instant, I WILL jinx you, got it?" Jared looked dumbfounded and opened his mouth several times to speak, but no words came out.

Michelle shot a look of contempt at Jared and breathed heavily. Kevin tried to change the subject. "Cedric Diggory? Isnt he the one that…you know.." he trailed off.

"Yea…Cho is crying everyday. She liked him a lot, you know. She always told me how he was a gentleman and being a Hogwarts champion and all…" Michelle trailed off too. The aura around them became dismal once more.

Violet fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, only 4 more days until the big news!" she eyed Jared coolly. "I hope you can wait until then, Mr. Blabbermouth."

She got up from her seat with Michelle and left for the girls' dormitories leaving Jared sitting with a confused look on his face.

Well how was it? It took me some time to type this up cause I was...(thinks) Ookay...I admit it! I was just being LAZY! NOOOOOO FORGIVE MEEE!T-T

Miss 1004


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss 1004: I updated although nobody reviews me. Im on the verge of tears now T-T But oh well. Its just for the fun of it -**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Part 3: Paul Price

The week passed by fairly quickly and the students (most of them) didn't have a clue about the news. Finally it was Friday, and the hall was occupied by many students, all of them hungry for dinner. When an unexpected visitor arrived from Beauxbatons, the students couldn't hide their surprise. A graceful woman with a handsome feature and smooth olive skin was sitting by the staff table. She appeared to have some giant blood in her veins.

"Finally," said Marie, sighing deeply. "now I don't have to suffer." She gave Jared a contemptous look and gave the woman her undivided attention.

"Good evening," said the woman. "I am Madam Maxime. Some uf you 'no mee. Tonight, we 'ave some very special news. But first, let us eenjoy our wonderful feest."

The students stood up to get plates and got in line to pile up food. Soon, the hall was filled with noises.

"Hi Marie! Hi Violet! Hi Michelle!" squeaked a voice from somewhere. Silvia Perez was waving to the three girls from the opposite side. "How was your summer? I went to Mexico over break. Ooh! I got you something," she said as she dug into her sequined emerald bag. "See? It's chili-flavored gum! Here, you can have these, I've got loads!" She handed them each a bulging red bag of sweets.

"Er….thanks!" said Violet. Silvia beamed and returned to her line.

"What are those?" inquired Kevin.

"What? These?" replied Marie as she dug in her hand to retreive a bright-red packaged gum. "Silvia gave them to us."

"Really?" he said as he sniffed the bag cautiously. "I dunno, Marie….that stuff looks pretty spicy..."

"Hey, are those sweets?" burst in Jared. "Gosh, Im so hungry…let me try one." he took the gum from Marie's hands before she could say anything and popped it into his mouth.

"NO!" yelled Violet. "Jare, those are chili-flavored—"

Jared stood there for a moment, and seconds later, his face turned red. "AARGGGGHHHH!" He yelled. He dropped his plate and it shattered.

"Jare!" Paige screamed. Jared started running around the hall. People were looking at him. Madame Maxime finally noticed when she heard the students panicking. She stood next to him in five giant steps and pulled out her wand. Calmly, she pointed to Jared's throat and yelled, "Aguamenti!"

Water poured out from Greg as he opened his mouth. He spluttered and gasped, finally falling on to the floor with a dull thunk.

"Jared!" Violet yelled once more. She ran towards his side and turned white with fear.

"'Ee as only fainteed." Madame Maxime said calmly. "You weel 'ave to tell Meester Burns eemeediately." Violet gulped and nodded. Kevin stepped out from behind the line and grabbed Jared's legs. "Somebody help me carry him to the apothecary!" he yelled.

"I will!" volunteered a blonde boy with glasses. Marie was familiar with the face but didn't know his name. He grabbed Kevin's arms and carried him all the way to the apothecary with some difficulty with Kevin side by side.

Violet stood there shaking and looking disheveled. Marie wrapped her arms around her and Michelle patted her back. Silvia stepped out of the muttering crowd and said to Violet, "Violet, Im very sorry…I didn't know that it would be that spicy…"

Violet gulped. "Its..its ok, Silvia, its not your f..fault..." she sobbed into Marie's arms. "I…I think I'll go and see J…Jared now..and I might as well take a c…c…calming potion while Im t…there…" she smiled faintly and walked out of the hall.

The next day, everyone was buzzing their inquiries about the health of Jared. Michelle and Marie didn't know because Violet didn't return to the dormitory and Kevin had to get back to his. After breakfast, she returned to her bed, looking exhausted. Marie and Michelle shooed away the buzzing crowd and sat down. Violet sighed heavily and lay her head against the pillow. "So.." started Michelle, looking uncomfortable. "Yes Vi, how is Jared?" burst in Marie.

Violet smiled a faint smile and said, "The chili-flavored-gum…it burnt a hole in his tongue.." she closed her eyes. Marie looked worried. "But hes okay now," said Violet quickly. "hes just resting…we can go visit him later on." They all agreed.

After a couple minutes, Violet, Michelle, and Marie climed up the stairs for the apothecary. "Oh yeah, Vi?" Marie stopped short and asked her. "Do you by any chance know what the boy's name is? I mean, the one that helped carry Jared to the apothecary?"

"Oh…you mean Paul Price?" she smiled. "He's a kind boy…hes two years older than us, and hes really sweet."

"Yea, I suppose…" said Michelle. "It was really nice of him to help you like that."

Violet smiled again. "Yea, he stayed with me and Kev all night yesterday. He must be really tired." They finally reached the wooden door on the fourth floor. Michelle knocked on it, and a hoarse voice said, "Come in." They entered.

A short man with a smartly cut greying hair greeted them. "Ahh, Miss Erickson. I see you've brought Miss Moore and Miss Park along too. Come on in…would you like some refreshments? Milk….perhaps?" he said.

"Er…no thanks, Mr Burns," said Michelle. "Im not a baby…" she muttered when he dissapeared.

The apothecary was a cozy room with many comfortable beds and couches. A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace, and Jared was occupied on the nearest bed from it.

"Hi," he said, looking perfectly healthy and overjoyed to see them. "I've been stuck here all day doing abosoloutely nothing. Mr Burns," he paused, lowering his voice. "suggests that I stay here for another day, just to be safe. That loony old man…." Violet looked stern. "Jare," she said, "hes just trying to help you. And besides, if it werent for your rashness, you wouldn't be here."

Just then, Kevin walked in from the office. "Why hullo there! How are you crazy animals doing today?" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Good, good," replied Marie. "You two look tired. I think we need some….tea." she said, changing her mind. She was about to say coffee, but thought better of it. She flicked her wand and conjured up a tray of five tea cups, a steaming pot of tea and biscuits.

"Thanks Marie," said Kevin, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some tea with his wand. "So how was dinner yesterday? Anything we need to know about?"

"Oh, nothing much, really." said Marie, twiddling her wand and conjuring a plate to keep her biscuit. "We're leaving next week, and also….dress robes."

"Dress robes? What'd we need dress robes for?" muttered Kevin.

"Hogwarts is having a welcoming party for us." said Violet, helping herself to some biscuit. "Well, I could use a new dress robe anyway…now I have an excuse to get one. Haha…."

Michelle sipped her tea. "Marie? Can you make me and Vi a dress robe?" she asked suddenly. Marie gave her a strange look.

"You know…you make bags and clothes…why not try making a robe?"

"Well, I can try," she opened her mouth cautiously. "but don't expect anything much, Im still a novice."

Violet nodded and looked at Jared. "Jare, you better be more careful from now on. If it werent for Paul and Kev, you wouldn't be talking now."

He shuddered. "Yea, might as well thank him…he doesn't even know me that well…" Violet looked satisfied. Just then, Paul came in.

"Oh hello," said Jared, putting on a wide smile. "How are you?"

"Oh Im fine…" he said, also smiling. "But enough about me, hows your tongue?"

Jared smiled again and stuck out his tongue. "Good as new." He replied.

"Paul, would you like to join us for tea?" Gestured Kevin.

"I would love to!" he said.

Kevin conjured up a chair. "Paul, these are my friends Marie and Michelle. But of course, Marie is more than a friend." Kevin winked at him. Paul gasped an inaudible 'oh' as Mari rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," said Marie, shaking his hand. "You too," he said. Michelle thumped him on the back saying, "What's up, man?" Paul looked shocked, but seemed like he was enjoying himself.

"What were you guys talking about, anyway?" he asked.

"Ahh, we were talking about the upcoming welcoming party at Hogwarts." said Kevin. "You heard what Maxime said, right? Dress robes."

Jared looked worried. "That means there's going to be DANCING…" he said to Paul. "Im not a very good dancer, you know..."

"No he isnt," said Violet. "Remember? On last year's Christmas Ball, you stepped on my foot eleven times…and yes, I counted." she shook her head at him. Paul looked amused.

"But I think its going to be extremely fun, don't you think?" he asked Violet.

"I dunno..not with HIM for a date…" she gestured at Jared.

"Hey!" Jared yelled loudly. Mr Burns came in and said, "Ahh, Mr Collins! Time for your sleeping draught…you shouldn't over exert yourself…would you like me to bring anything for you?"

"No thank you!" he said through gritted teeth. "Im perfectly fine! I think I can return to my own bed now--"

"Well, if you say so." he said quietly.Jared looked relieved. "But, you havent had your sleeping draught yet! You can return to your dormitory tomorrow, Mr Collins."

"But--" he protested . Mr Burns cut him off.

"Now now kids, get back to your classes, you'll be late!" he shoved them out of the room and closed the door. Michelle saw a bewildered looking Greg through the crack from the door as it shut.

"Well, we're going to be late," said Kevin suddenly. "Lets go."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Im not even gonna bother asking how it was >o But if you happen to like it...please please PLEASE review!**

**Miss 1004**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Miss 1004 here!Since ThisDivaNeedsHerStage reviewed me, I will continue on with my story! (Thanks, buddy! ) Sooooo...you crazies! Go read her stories! They're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: Journey to Hogwarts**

"Ev'ryone!" yelled Madame Maxime. "After your classes, you weel assemble 'ere in ze hall to 'ave dinner. After zat, we shall be leaving for 'Ogwarts." The students whispered excitedly. Madame Maxime continued. "Ze method eez seemple. Anyone who 'as a broom weel follow Madam Hooch from 'Ogwarts weeth their brooms. Eet 'as been very generous uf her to escort us all ze way. Pleez be respectful to her." she paused. "Anyone who does not 'ave a broom weel follow mee. You are dismissed."

Michelle became excited. "Cool! Im going on my broom!"

Violet, Marie, Michelle and Kevin all had broomsticks and enjoyed riding them; Jared detested broomsticks and feared falling off. In the end, all the gang except Jared decided to fly on their brooms.

Violet, Marie, Michelle, Kevin, and Jared were flipping their pages of their books while their Professor was snoring slumped on her desk. Meanwhile, everyone was talking and fooling off.

"What is it with Proffesor Daily anyway?" grumbled Michelle. "She always falls asleep, and the only thing shes taught us was to read thoroughly."

"Well, this is the last class for today. After all, Hogwarts is supposed to have an excellent Transfigurations class—only thirty more minutes until we get out!" said the excited Violet.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kevin. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Since when were you so excited about going to Hogwarts?" inquired Marie with a suspicious glance. "The last time I was talking about it, you told me off!"

"Well… I heard that Hogwarts has excellent food!" he said earnestly.

"Really?" Jared asked, his voice rising. "Cant wait to get there!"

The girls gave him a strange look.

Finally, the dull Transfigurations class was over and the students went down for dinner. When they finished, Madame Maxime spoke. "Ev'ryone! I'd like you to meet Madam Hooch—'Ogwarts Quidditch referee and our guide thees evening." She inclined her head to indicate a grey-haired lady who was smiling. "students who do not 'ave a broomsteeck weel follow mee. We do not 'ave much space in my carriage. Aas such, we should appreciate eet eef you weel travel on broom eef you 'ave one in possesion. Leeve your trunks on your beds—they weel be transporteed beefore we arrive." Madame Maxime gestured, and half of the students in the hall followed her, including Greg. "We will meet 'eere in ze hall promptly at meednight."

"C'ya then…" mumbled Jared and tottered after the crowd.

"Now you lot!" said Madam Hooch in a ringing voice. "Go and get your brooms! Quickly! I will meet you all here in exactly….fifteen minutes! Go, go, go!"

Violet, Marie, Michelle and Kevin rushed with the other students to grab their brooms.

"C' ya!" said Kevin as they split into opposite directions for their dormitories. The girls quickly climbed in through the statue while being pushed and shoved. Violet and Marie pulled out their Nimbus two-thousand and ones and Michelle brandished her Nimbus two-thousand. "Its an old brand," she said. "but its still pretty good." They sped down the corridor to meet up with Kevin and ran down the stairs into the hall. Madam Hooch was waiting for them.

"Now…is that everyone?" she asked Violet. She shrugged. "Oh well…one way to find out…_Sonorus_!" she boomed into her wand. "_We will leave in approximately five minutes! Anyone who wont be able to arrive will be left behind!_" her voice rang out as if the wand was a microphone, and the students had to clamp their hands tightly on their ears. Five minutes later, everyone had arrived into the hall. There were excited whispers everywhere.

"I guess that's everyone?" she asked. The students nodded their heads. "Good. Students, follow me!" she said. Madam Hooch walked out of the hall with quick strides while the students assembled into a line and followed.

They finally reached the field outside. Madame Maxime was lining up the other half of the students near what seemed to be a giant carriage.

After what seemed to be forever, Maxime's half of the students were inside the carriage safe and sound. She raised her hand.

"Students, mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. Maxime stepped inside and shut the door. The giant horses rose into the air carrying the huge carriage with them.

Madam Hooch blew hard on her whistle, and the many brooms carrying the students rose into the sky.

* * *

**Miss 1004: Well did you enjoy it? Please tell me you didI'll update soon if you review me! Push the review button thingy!**


End file.
